A New Year: The Clash of Ninjas and Wizards
by DarkPrinces641
Summary: The team 7 goes to Hogwarts to protect the school and a boy named Harry Potter. There they meet new enemys and new friends.Will Love councore or will death reveal? Read to find out. Pairings:SakuraXSasuke,RonXHermione,aliitle of SakuraXRon,Harry and Draco
1. The Wierd Letter and a Naruto Baka

Hi guys here's me Re-Chan. Just call me that. YES? Okay. This is a Naruto and Harry Potter crosover. Yeah!! Please read! Sorry if Flames. This is my first fanfic I've posted in this acount...I LOST MY OTHER ACOUNT OKAY!!!! FOR KAMI SAKES MOVING ON!!!!...okay. Summary below...by the way kami is god..

Summary: The old team 7 goes to Hogwarts to protect the school and a boy named Harry Potter. There they concore many obstecuals. Will love concour or will it end in death councore Read to find out. Pairings: SakuraXSasuke, RonXHermione, and alittle of NarutoXOC, SakuraXHarry,SakuraXDraco, and SakuraXRon..K?

NOW LET'S GET ON TO THE DICLAIMER!!! I DONOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER...BUT I DO OWN MY OC PARIED UP WITH NARUTO...well alittle paried up...

Me: YEAH!!! THIS STORYS GONNA RULE!! Don't you think? Sasuke? Saskura?

Sakura: YEAH!!!!! IT'S GONNA RULE...what do you think Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn...it's okay i guess...-cough- it's gonna suck..

Me: Hey!! I HEARD THAT...-PULLS OUT OH MAGIC AND MIGHTY FRYING PAN!!- COMBACK HERE SASUKE-_Chan_!!!

Sasuke: That the heck is that...AND WHERE DID IT COM FROM!!!

Me: It's a frying pan...now i think you should run.

Sasuke: Kami!! ARE YOU INSANE GOD...-Starts running in circles screaming "I WANT MY MOMMY!!!

Sakura:...-SWEATDROP- Okay...why is the author nuts...I think she escaped mentel rehab...what ever...ON WITH THE STORY!!! YEAH.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A 17 year old boy with blonde, more like yellow hair and blue eyes with orange jump suit sat next to a 17 year old girl with vibrant pink hair and bright green orbs wearing a red shirt and shorts with a skort on top. There next to her sat a 17 year old boy with onyx orbs and onyx hair shaped in a chicken or ducks…….but…..LOL. He was wearing a white komono like attire. Next to him sat there former sensei. He was in his early 30's. He was wearing his usual attire which include of his jonnin vest and his head protector covering his face with a mask, only showing one eye and some of his face

There names where Uzamaki Naruto was the boy with blond -cough- yellow hair and bright blue eyes. Haruno Sakura was her name, the one with pink hair and green orbs. Uchiha Sasuke, the great and mighty avenger. **YEAH RIGHT! He went to a gay man for power.** PASHA! Weirdo! Back to the story…………Next their one and only perverted sensei. **HELL YA HE'S A PERVERT ALL RIGHT!!!!!** He **reads those perverted Icha Icha Paradise books!!! I MEAN REALLY JARAYA WRITES THOSE BOOKS HE'S EVEN MORE OF A PERVERT THE THEIR GOD DAM X-SENSEI!!!!** ……..Back to the story………..His name was Hatake Kakashi. The four shinobi sat their eating their ramen. Then all of the sudden an owl flew by and dropped a letter like envelope in front of them. They hesitated at first and where frightened to open it then one of them spoke:

"Should we open it? What if it's a trap? What should we do?" Asked the guy with the blond -cough- yellow haired boy aka Naruto.

"If it was a trap it would of gone off by now……dope." The Uchiha prodigy said in his coolest -COUGH-emo voice.

* * *

(Time for a short intermission -COUGH- Sasuke's problem -COUGH-) 

Sasuke: What the heck I am not an EMO!!!!!!

Me: Yes, you are -Cough- Emo.

Sasuke: I heard that loser…………-your worse than Naruto-Cough-

Me: HEY!!! I am not, emo. GOD WHY ARE EMO'S SO ANNOYING AND WEIRD THESE DAYS!!!!

Sasuke: WHAT!! I am NO! EMO!!! Your annoying you know that.

Me: Well if I'm annoying I'll just take you out of the story or make you get killed by……………ITACHI UCHIHA!!! YEAH!!! Mwaaaaahhahhahhahammwwhahahahahh!!

Sasuke: What you can't do that!

Me: OH, YES I CAN!!!!!!! If you want to be in my story then……ummm….let's see……..BEG!!! Mwaaaaaaaaawaaaaaahahahahah!!!!

Sasuke: What!!!! I won't you can't. NEVER EVER EVILLLLLLLL GIRLLLLLLL NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yes I can WATCH AND LEARN LITTLE BOY WATCH AND LEARN!!!!!!! Mwaaaaahhahahahhahahahhamwaahahahhaha ……..-TYPE TYPE TYPE READ- (EVIL LAGHTERE)

Sasuke: WHAT THE WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!!!! MY KNEES ARE ARE………….GOING TO THE GROUND!!! WHAT MY HANDS WHAT!!!!

Me: Mwwwwwwaaaaaaahhhhahahahahahahahwaaahah Now BEG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMMMMWWWAHAHAAHHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!J

Sasuke: YA!!! Please………..No!!!! ……….let me be…..NONONO!!!!! In…..in………I-NONO NO YA!!!!!!…….your STORY!!! YAAYAYAYAAY!………..please.  
Me: Of course………….Chicken butt hair boy -COUGH-

Sasuke: Your gonna get it now YA!!!!

Me: NO OH NO!!!!!!! I AM SO SCARED!!!!!! YAYAYAY!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES !!!!!!! YEAH RIGHT I CONTROL YOU !!!!!! Mwwwwwaaaahahahahahahhawahahawhhhawwahhawaaahhammmmawwhaha!  
-pulls out a magic FRYING PAN!!!-

Sasuke: Uhhhh……That again That ACTULLY HURTS!!! AND WHAT"S WITH HTE EVIL LAGHTUR!!

Me: I Like it NOW BACK TO THE ALL AND MIGHTY FRYING PAN!!!!!! I will let you get a 5 SECOND GET START Okay Sasuke-Chan. 1.…..2.….3.……4.…5.….AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SHE'S GONE MAD!!!!!AHHHHHH!!!!!- ……….-Running for three hours from and angry girl with a FRYING PAN!!!!!-

Me: Hahahahahah I got you!!!!!hahahaahmahahdhdhahahaha!!!!! -HIT SUSUKE WITH MIGHT POWERFUL FRYING PAN- AHAHAAHAHAH.

Sasuke: Owwwwwww!!! STOP YOU YOU…………………..MAD WOMEN!!!!!!! YOU R SO ON STOP!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!!! PLEASE!!

Me: Hahahahah…….HHHHuuuu? Did u say something? .  
Sasuke: Oh come on you heard me I don't wanna say that…….DUN DUN DUN…………..WORD AGAIN!!!!!

Me: What word??? OH!!! THAT WORD…….SAY IT AGAIN!!!!! HAHAHAH

Sasuke:……………………………...Please…………..

Me: Good boy okay I will stop……………-PUTS FRYING PAN AWAY-…………………..NOW LET"S GET BACK TO THE STORY WOULD WE!!!!!

Sasuke: -GETA UP AND SAYS- Hnnn…………………..

Me: -cough- EMO

Sasuke: I heard that………………..let's just get back to the story okay…..-this crazy author hurts me head-

Me: ………………Whatever…..

* * *

Recap: "If it was a trap it would of gone off by now……dope." The Uchiha prodigy said in his coolest -COUGH-emo voice. 

"Hey I am no dope !……….emo kid!….!!." Naruto said

"Hn………………" said the emo kid, Sasuke.

"Should we open it Kakashi-senpai" said the girl with pink locks aka Sakura.

"If it was a trap it would have turn of by now…….so…..why not?" said there former teacher.

"Who's gonna open it??!" Naruto said. "I wanna open it…..PLEASE!!" "Naruto don't scream……….YOU BAKA"

"Go ahead Naruto….."Said Kakashi.

"Yaaa hooo!!!" Naruto said right before he opened the letter. He carefully opened it. "What…..is thisss……" Naruto Read the letter over and over. 'Wizards and Witches?? We should go tell the old Hag about this' He thought.

"HEY!!! Let ME see, BAKA!!!" Sakura yelled ferious because he didn't give the letter to some one else. The letter had a "H" with a Lion, a snake, a raven or crow, and a raccoon. Naruto handed the letter to Sakura. She starded to read it. It said:…………………

_Hogwarts school of wizards and witches Head Master:  
Albus Dumbledore To Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha :_

_Dear Ninja,  
I am Albas Dumbledore, I am need in your help. Tsunade is a dear friends of mine……She knows about this letter….There is mission that needs to be completed. On the mission you have to protect a boy and the for houses of our school. See we have four houses witch each stand for certain qualitys. Each student in our school is placed in one of our houses. There are the Gryffindors witch are know for their bravery. There are also the slitherings witch are known for their pure blood, and there are also the Raven claws witch are known for their intelligents. The last house are the Hufflepuffs witch are know for their loyalty and hard working skills. The boy's name is Harry Potter, he is in the Gryffindor house. So watch them carefully._

_This school is for the wizards and witches out their. Harry Potter and his two friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger get in to a lot of trouble, so be careful. If you have any questions go to Tsunade._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What the hell is this some kind of joke…..??" Sakura said. She handed the note to Kakashi……..he read it and grinned…..he then paced to Sasuke. He read it and had a shocked kind of face. **THAT IS SO OCC SORRY**

"Whatttt??? I think we should go to Tsunade….." Naruto said.

NO DUHHHH!!!! NARUTO-BAKA!!" Sakura said with flames in the back around. Sasuke and Kakashi were terrified when Sakura was like this.

"Must be her time of the month" Kakashi whispered to Sasuke. He just nodded in fear. Sakura calmed down and then turned to Kakashi and Sasuke. "Let's go to Tsunade-sensei….Right now…" Sakura said. The boys just nodded in fear as they started to walk to the Hokage tower were Tsunade must have been drinking sake -cough-** A LOT OF SAKE!-**

-

* * *

-------------------------------When they arrived at the Tower-------------------------------- 

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" A women in her late 50's said. She had blond hair in two pony tails…she loved to gamble and **LOVED!!!!MONEY!!!!! I MEAN SERIOUSLY!!!…..**back to the story…….She was on of the legendary sannin or Legendary Ninja. Her nickname was **(DUN DUN DUN--BACK AROUND MUSIC)  
THE LEGANDARY SUCKER ……………LOL hahah…..okay back to the story**……….HER NAME WAS TSUNADE.

The Ninja sat down in some chairs……

"Tsunade-sensei……we have to talk to you about this…." Sakura showed her the letter in her right hand..

"Ohh……heheheh….I can explain …..see my old friend Dumbledore-san needed my help in protecting his school so I said I would find him some of the best shinobi I have……so……I choose you Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura…...heheheh….his school is for witches and wizards. They use wands to complete spells or jutsus……instead of their hands…….They use magic like chakra so yeah……..You will protecting a boy named Harry Potter and there schools houses…..I assume.. Dumbledore-san put the four houses in the letter. Yes?" They nodded and told her to continue. "The mission will last about a………..year…." They nodded…..but…then it hit them.  
"A YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed…  
"Ahhh….Yes….okay back where was I……Ahh. Yes….You will leave September 1 that is when the trains will leave... You will pack lightly. All your things you will need are at the school. You will pack you ninja supplies witch includes of ANBU uniforms and weapons etcetera." She then turned to Naruto. "Yes you can bring Ramen Naruto. BUT NOT YOUR WHOLE LIFE PAKAGE!!! Only a couple of packages…. okay……A HUMANS NORMAL DIGHITING WORTH!!!!! NOT A NARUTO DIGHITING OKAY!!!!!" Naruto nodded in agreement…" You have 2 days to get ready now GO!!!" They nodded and left they all went in all different directions.

* * *

----------------------------------------------With Naruto-------------------------------------------- 

Naruto was squirming around trying to get all the stuff they needed for the mission. He got his ANBU Uniforms and his Shinobi weapons…..he also got all of his RAMEN!!!!!!!! "Do I have everything…..uniform ……check….weapons …check……..ramen…wait….where is my RAMEN!!" He looked every where…He finally found it……it was under the **DAM BED!! I MEAN COME ON NARUTO!!!!!!HOW COULD U NOT NOTICE IT WAS UNDER THE DAM BED!!!! SERIOUSLY**……….okay back to the story……"Thank god…..I thought I would _NEVER_ find you!!!" He hugged all his microwave Ramen then put it in his bag.

* * *

--------------------------------------------With Sakura----------------------------------------- 

Sakura couldn't help but worry about the mission. She didn't want to be away from her friends for a year……….but….she was also exited she would go with her two best friends…..Naruto and Sasuke…….Naruto can be a dope most of the time but he's like her brother…..and…well….Sasuke…. Is kinda like her big brother too…..She was over her feelings for him when she was younger. She was naïve back then. But…….that was back then…This is now… She was kinda exited about the mission as well she started to pack the things she needed. Like her ANBU uniform and Mask as well as weapons like her Katana(A Sword) and Shurikan and Kanai. "Okay…..Shurikan….check….Katana….ANBU uniform……check…" She then stumbled on a picture of her and her group of friends witch included of Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Kurani, Asuma, Kakashi, Akarmaru, Naruto and Sasuke. She picked it up and ran her figures threw it. The picture reminded her of the old days when they were younger. Sakura took it out of the frame and put it in her bag…….. "Those were the good old days……when we were all together…."She whispered.

* * *

------------------------------------------With Sasuke----------------------------------------- 

Sasuke was just a usual packing everything he needed…..He wondered if the mission would bring him any closer to his cherry blossom

_'What is she doing to me??………..What are you doing to me Sakura………What???…..Why'_

**_'You love her you idiot………..AND I though you were a genius'  
_**

_'Who the hell are you'_

**_'I am your Inner Sasuke'  
_**

_'Oh……What ever just don't be annoying…..AND can u go away or something I thought I got ride of you the last time'_

**_'Well…..Sorry…..For coming back….Jezzz I was on Vacation…..and I know something about our little cherry blossom u don't know'  
_**

_'Hhuu?? What???……….Tell Me……NOW'_

_**'Geezzzz Calm DOWN!! Okay……..Did you know….Sakura..has a INNER SELF'**_

_'What that's it?…………..SO What_"

**_'SO WHAT??!! I talked to her while on vacation. She said that Sakura still liked you and that she didn't realize it yet…….AND GUESS WHAT'_**

_'SHE WHAT!!!…………hnn'_

**_'HER AND I ARE DATTING!!!….INNER SAKURA AND ME R DATING ANN"T YOU HAPPY!!…..THAT MEAN U 2 HAVE TO DATE TOO…….HAHAHAH'_**

_'WHAT HOW WHERE??...what ever can u go away…….please'_

**_'Fine…….BUT I WILL BE BACK!!!!……bye'_**

_'Finally he's gone…'_

* * *

----------------------------------------With Tsunade----------------------------------------------- 

_'I hope they will be okay……I'll miss them…I wonder how they'll friends take it.  
_

* * *

--Next day when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura tell their friends about the mission- 

Tsunade told all of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to the hokage tower. Everybody went. "Why are we here Tsunade-sama?" Said a boy with brown hair. His name was Kiba.

"Yeah…..Why??" Said a boy with a bag of potato chips. Then a soden knock on the door brought alll there attention on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Tsunade said. Then Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura came in. Tsunade then looked at the group of people in front of her. "You have been called here because of an announcement that Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and I will tell you…." She then sighened the continued. "That Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are going on a mission…..for …..a…..year"

"WHAT!!!!" Half of them said. Others just seemed some what shocked but didn't show it.

"Yes…..I now.. They will leave tomorrow. They will come back next fall." Tsunade sighed.

"Were gonna miss you guys …..Good luck." Ino, TenTen, Hinata and a few others said.

"Guys were not gonna leave forever you know….."Sakura said.

"I Know but it's goona be different with out you forehead…"Ino said.

"I know but we have too go" Sakura said.

"Well okay.."Ino said "Okay…..Bye guys…I wanna go train alittle…See ya.." Sakura said starting to walk back ou the door.

"I WANNA GO EAT RAMEN I'M HUNGRY!!!!BYE GUYS!!" Naruto said walking ou the door.

"Hn…….see ya…"Susuke said heading out he door. Then the other group of ninja went their own ways.

* * *

-----------------------------------------With Sakura---------------------------------------------- 

Sakura was punching and kicking the trees making them fall and break. She went to the the old team 7 training grounds. It's been a while science she started training…….maybe 3,4 hours. She was tired and swety. She decided to go and get some rest for tomorrow they were going to meet this person called Dumbledore. As she walked threw the streets of konaha she dicided to get something to eat. So she went to Iruchimaru and as expected ou favorite Nuber one nuckle head ninja is here…..NARUTO UZAMAKI…..(NO BACK AROUND MUSIC) …….sorry.-Naruto goes sulks in corner-…..OKAY BACK TO THE STORY…..

"HEY!! SAKURA OVER HERE!!" Yelled Naruto…Yes YELLED .

. "Naruto…DON'T YELL!! God I Am NOT deff….Okay!" Sakura said/yelled at Naruto.

"Sorry…Sakura..Do you wanna eat ramen with me. My treat"Of course Naruto…." She said giving him a peck on the cheek. Naruto blushed. Sakura then turened to the cook.

"One Tereyaki flavored ramen please." The cook nodded and dashed of. "So Sakura you done with your training"

"Ya,Naruto..I can't wait till tomorrow! Can't you"

"YA! I guess so………but….I'll…..miss all my friends.. Won't you"

"Yeah I will miss them…..but….I"LL ME WITH YOU AND SASUKE FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" She said. "You and Sasuke are like my brothers I never had…………Thank you." She said looking at her ramen.

"Your welcome Sakura"

"I'm heading home Naruto…..Bye See Ya tommarow"

"Bye Sakura……Be careful"

"I will……" She said walking to her home. When she got their she took a shower put on her night clothes and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning she got out of bed a got dressed and took a shower. Then she got her stuff for the mission and headed fot the hokage tower. When she got there Sasuke was already there. "Morning Sasuke" She said to the raven haried -cough- EMO. 

"Hn…..Morning" Sasuke said. The there was a loud bang and our favorite ramen crazed ninja came fly threw the door.  
"What the hack happened to you!!" Sakura asked Naruto.

"OWWWW!!!!! OWWW! PAIN PAIN!!! MY HEAD" He said rubinh his head because he want head first into the wall.."I was running whith a lot of Chakra in my feet….and well……THIS HAPPENED!!!" He said pointing to his bump in the head"

"Hn…." Guess who said that……**Tick Tock tick tock…..DUN DUN DUN……..SASUKE!!!…….Back to the story.  
**

"Whatever Naruto-Baka…...


	2. AUTHOR NOTE! MUST READ!

**Hi ya' dudes and dudets. Sorry I haven't updated yet. It's just I haven't had a chance to type or any thin'. So I promisse I WILL update next Saturday...Okay?...good.**

* * *

**There was a little girl of the age of 7. She had red blood eyes, and dark black hair with crimson red high lights in them and might I say natural. She wore a black short sleeve shirt with a red blood tank top over it. She wore black capris' and a onyx kunai pouch on her left leg. She also wore a dark red forehead protector on her forehead and red gloves. Her face showed no emotion Her body was pouched in blood of her clan. Her katana was covered in dry blood. The 7 year old girl had just killed her whole clan. Why? You ask. Because she wanted power, and to have power you must be the only one with your power. She was only 7 and already a hokage level ninja, but she was supposed a Anbu black up's leader. Now she was going to run away and become a missing ninja. Her name was Ayame Uzamai, of the all and might, powerful Uzamai clan, because of there great and powerful kekkie-genkkie. **

* * *

Sakura: God You haven't Updated yet?!! Gosh I have to wait now...wow not surprising...Hn

Me: Well sorry for making you wait people and you Sakura...gomen

Sakura: INSULTED Hn...your saying I AM NOT A PERSON,A HUMAN BEING...Hn...I AM SO INSULTED..

Me: Sooorrryyy...god your full of your self aren't you whatever...WELL PEOPLE AND SAKURA SE YA NEXT TIME!!

Sakura: Hn BYE PEOPLE AND NON-HUMAN RE-CHAN OVAH'HERE...

ME:Hn bye ...


	3. Part I: The Arival

Hi Ya Peoples and Aliens form other planets!! Here's my next Chappie sorry I haven't updated in a long time so hehehe..sorry...and thanx for my review/s and a special thanxxx for

bipolar nekko wolf. You Rock!!! and other people and readers do to...right. here's my STUPID DISCLAIMER.:

Disclaimer...stupid disclaimer...: I DON NOT I REPEAT SEVERAL TIMES I DO NOT OWN NARUTO !!!!! I DON NOT OWN NARUTO...if I did Sakura would be the strongest character in the AWSOME series...

Sakura: YEAH I GET TO BE THE STRONGEST MOST POWER FULEST CARACHTER IN MY OWN, MY OWN YES MY OWN SERIES...!!!!!!YEAH YOU ROCK RE-CHAN!!

Me: Awwee!! THANXX!! YOU ROCK TO SAKURA!!!!

Sasuke: Do I ROCK TO RE-CHAN!!??

Naruto: AND MEEEEE!! RE-CHAN??!!!

Garra: AND ME TO DO I ROCK TOO!!????

Sakura:. ...errrrmmm...they talked actually talked...??????????????????????????????????...AND GARRA YOU AREN'T EVEN IN THIS STORY?????!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Me:...Uhhhh???!! You guys rock too???!!!...I guess...and...you talked...GAARA NO SABUKO AND SASUKE UCHIHA TALKED!!!!!!TALKED NO 'HN' OR 'IGNORE' WOW...????...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

* * *

Recap: 

The next morning she got out of bed a got dressed and took a shower. Then she got her stuff for the mission and headed fot the hokage tower. When she got there Sasuke was already there. ⌠Morning Sasuke■ She said to the raven haried -cough- EMO. ⌠Hn┘..Morning■ Sasuke said. The there was a loud bang and our favorite ramen crazed ninja came fly threw the door.  
⌠What the hack happened to you!!. Sakura asked Naruto.  
⌠OWWWW!!!!! OWWW! PAIN PAIN!!! MY HEAD■ He said rubinh his head because he want head first into the wall..■I was running whith a lot of Chakra in my feet┘.and well┘┘THIS HAPPENED!!!■ He said pointing to his bump in the head..■ ⌠Hn┘.■ Guess who said that┘┘Tick Tock tick tock┘..DUN DUN DUN┘┘..SASUKE!!!┘┘.Back to the story.  
"Whatever Naruto-Baka"..

RECAP DONE:

Ramen Lover, Cherry Blossom,and EMO KID, were standing there in Tsunade's office waiting for Tsunade her self. Sakura was treating Naruto's little bump or rather large bump on his head. AND SUSUKE YOU ASK!! Just leaning on a wall acting all EMO. Team 7 was all dressed up and all fancy...YEAH RIGHT THEY WERE WEARING THERE ANBU OUT FITS!! YOU CALL THAT FANCY!!.. The door opened to reveal Tsunade and a old man tthat had a white/gray beared.

"Hello, This is Albus Dumbledore. The one you read in the letter."Tsunade started. The trio knodded. and geastered to continue."We will be discussing on your stircansacsums and thing you need to know for your mission then aftarwaards you will leave with Dumbledore-San."She finished. They kodded and when I mean they I mean sakura and Sasuke. Well...Naruto being a loud mouth had to say or yell somethin' out ne?

"Hi!!! Dumbledore-San!! MY NAME'S NARUTO UZAMAKI THE NEXT HOKAGE OF THIS VILLAGE!! BELIVE IT!!" He said more like yelled to me. Sakura bonked him on the head with her SUPER INHUMAN STRENGH!!, wicth aparently knocked him uncontious for 5 minuutes. During the five minutes there was silence until Tsunade saw the sumwhat confused yes confused expresion that Dumbledore had on his face. She then said.

"That happens all the time don't worry about it he'll wake up...eventually." Tsunade finished, Dumbledore just chuckeled. Susuke just did his normal 'Hn' and well...Sakura was shaking Naruto very...erm..roughly and saying: "Naruto! Naruto! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!! I DID'NT HIT YOU THAT HARD!! WAKE UP IDIOT!!" Naruto just layed there uncontious (SP?). Then Naruto woke up and said:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THE EVIL FLYING MONKEYS ARE GONNA GET ME!! AHHH SAVE SOME ONE!!! ANYONE!! HHEEEEL-"Naruto yelled then was cut of by Sakura.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT!!...AND THERE ARE NO FIGGEN FLYING MONKEYS!! GOSH JUST SHUT UP ON KAMI'S SAKE AND LET TSUNADE-SENSEI SPEAK!!!"Sakura yelled. Naruto kept quite...and well...Sasuke was scared to death on the inside but he would never admit that. Would he?

"Thank you,Sakura. Now let me speak. You see I am going to be explaining what Magic is to you three ."Tsunade said. The trio just knodded ten Tsunade continued. "You see Magic is like chakra. Ninjas use their hands to relese chakra while wizards use wands or sticks...blahhh...blahhh...blahhhh..lalalalal...alllelel ...and.."Tsunade said.

**(A/N I am very lazy right now to right the whole explanation so just imagine it's there. OKAY?! GOOD**!)

"NOW! Do you have your suplies?!"Tsunade said/asked team 7 that. They knodded."Now you will go with Dumbledore-San to a Train station antd there you will folloew a boy named Harry Potter and his two friends named Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Here is a picture" Tsunade handed them the pic. aka picture for all ya people dudes and dudets who do not know what a pic is. She then continued speaking. "You will follow him to the train and tell him your identities and why you are there."She finished. They in I mean Sakura and Sasuke. But NARUTO COULD NOT KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT!

"HEY! HEY OLD HAG! WHAT ABOUT MY RAMEN. I HAVE MY TRUCK ALL LODDED OUT SIDE ALL READY!!" Naruto screamed at Tsunade. EVERYONE I KNOW EVERYONE EVAN SASUKE SWEATDROPPED THEY LOKKED OUT THE WINDOWON LY TO SEE 2 HUGE I MEAN HUGE TRUCKS THAT HAD A NARUTO CHIBI EATING RAMEN AND ON THE SIDE IT SAID NARUTO'S RAMEN DELIVERY SERVICE!!

"WHAT!! NOT THAT MUCH RAMEN NARUTO!!! YOU KNOW WHAT!! I WILL SHIP THE RAMEN TO HOWARTS! Okay!!" She said-yelled

"WHAT!! FINE!! YOU OLD HAG!!" Naruto shouted and pouted. Sakura just sweat dropped and Sasuke just didn't care he was deep in thought havving an arugument with his so called 'Inner Self'

**'Hi Outer! What up!! ohhhh!! Thinkin' on our cherry blossom I see..."Sasuke Inner self said...let's just call him IS for Inner Sasuke.**

'Uggg...not you again.Can you go away. YOUR so annoying' Sasuke said to his Inner.

**'Hn...You can at least say "HI INNER WHAT UP!! GUESS WHAT I LOVE SAKURA HARUNO. YOU ARE SO NICE NOW CAN YOU GO AWAY NOW!!! PLEASE..." That's all I'm asking for.**

'Wait...hold up a minute I DO NOT LOVE SAKURA. SHE IS JUST A TEAM MATE. REPEAT AFTER ME TEAM MATE OKAY!!'

**'Yea yea whatever outor. SE YA!! LATER!!'**

'Finally he's gone Sign

Back in the real world...not Sasuke's little head. There was a long vvery long I mean LONG silence between the shinobi,hokage, and wizard. BAM!SOMEONE TALKED! GUESS WHO! OUR ONLY LOUD-MOUTH RAMEN LOVA' NINJA

"ARE WE GONNA' GO OR NOT?!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade

"Mnn?...I supose you should go now...Dumbledore-San."She said, Dumbledore knooded.

"Let's get going."Dumbledore said. Then he did a spell and a portal that was bluish-green. "Go on! it will not last very long. Once you arive at the train station, find the boy in the picture and do what Tsunade-San said. NOW GO!' He finished, Cherry girl, Loud Mouth boy, and Chicken hair boy, jumped in. BOM BAM!!! BAM!!!!

The trio fell straight on the hard concreate floor. They in I mean Sakura and Sasuke got up quickly but...erm...um...Naruto well...he landed Face first and stood llying there on the floor for like ten minutes. Mean while the wizards in line were staring at the shinobi and the so called shinobi on the floor. Wispers were running like wild fire. These are some of the thing they, the wizards whispered:

"I heard that Hogwarts hired some "Protectors" or so they called for the school. I think there the ones. They look kinda week don't ya' think?"

"Those are our new protectors there pityful. I don't even think they know Magic.Hn?..."

"They look weak...and look at that on the floor..."

"Hnnnnn?...so there the ones that are sopeosinley (Sp) supose to protect us...I think there the ones who need protecting..."

Back to our favorite little group. Naruto had just gotten up and was discussing or arguing with Sasuke and dicusing with Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan! Where's the picture of that Horry Patter kid!?" Naruto asked fairly loud.

"Naruto! Not so loud the other people might here us, and it's not Horry Patter, it;s Harry Potter. Get it right," Sakura yelled. Then handed the pisture tol Naruto.

"Stop hogging the photograph,...dope" Sasuke said emotionless

* * *

Well...Whatch' think. There with be 3 Parts to chappy 2#. Gomen if it's to short. I will update again today once I finish up my SECONDO PARTO OFO MYO STORYO!!! YEAHO! That's my really houllarius (SP?) Teachers spanish talk. JUST ADD O'S AT THE END OF YOUR WORDS LIKE CAT FOR ENGLISH AND CATO FOR TEACHER SPANISH. Well...right...SE YA LATER.

* * *


End file.
